This invention relates generally to medical diagnostic methods and devices in the field of cardiology and more particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for evaluating of artificial (mechanical or bioprosthetic) heart valves which is based upon analysis of acoustic signals generated by the artificial valves. The present invention is accomplished by a signal processing technique sometimes referred to as deconvolution analysis which is done without invading the body of the patient.
Various non-invasive methods and apparatuses of the prior art have been attempted by utilizing imaging techniques for evaluation of the integrity of prosthetic mechanical heart valves. Other prior art arrangements have attempted to use invasive hemodynamic studies where there has been clinical evidence of a valve failure of a more advanced nature. However, all of the prior art methods and apparatuses suffer from the disadvantage of being unable to detect or identify early structural or environmental changes associated with evolving valve degeneration or malfunction.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for evaluating implanted artificial heart valves that utilize a deconvolution technique to extract and display intrinsic information from heart sounds or phonocardiogram which occur as the valve cycles in systole and diastole, thereby permitting an early identification of changes associated with valve malfunction.